Little Lady
by zombiepop69
Summary: Sequel to Baby, Emily Rose Niccals is growing up into a beautiful young lady, and is starting to be interested in boys. How is Murdoc going to handle this! Emily Rose is my own OC. Rated T for Language
1. Birthday Beginings or D Day

Well, here is the sequel that I promised long ago. Sorry about the wait, but College comes first! (sighs). It might seem a little rocky in the begining, but I just need to get warmed up a bit. thanks for all that reviewed Baby, I really appreciate it. 97 reviews wow! really didn't see that coming! Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it?... really?...(sighs) fine... Gorillaz are not mine. Credit goes to JC Hewlett, and Damon Albarn.

Emily Rose is my own character

_Just to catch you all up on things, We ended our "Baby" with Murdoc having a painful Massive Heart Attack at his daughter's ; Emily Rose; second birthday party. His long gone, brut of a brother returns and gets the point across that Muds needs to start takinig care of himself if he wants to take care of his baby. The Doctors said he wouldn't live to see Emily at the age of seven. Murdoc comes home from the hospital, after leaning on her bedroom door, ready to have a cigarette, he hear's her cute giggles and the doctor's voice in his head, causing him to prove them wrong that he will be there for her, and he throws the cigarettes away and plays with his daughter._

_Outr Story begins..._

She slowly opened her ice blue eyes to the pitter patter of rain on her window sill. Breathing in deeply into her pillow, she lifted her head, and looked out the window. It was rainy that day, but rain could never bring down, nor anything for that matter, on her birthday. She gently smiled and laid back down in bed. There was a quiet knock on her bedroom door. "Come in". Then slowly a tall lanky figure lurked into the room, shut the door behind him and then..."Ahhh!" he dove on the bed. "Uncle 2-D!" she giggled. "Happy birthday Emily!" the singer yelled and tickled her all over. Emily was in tears from the tricky quick fingers stroming across her stomach, arms, and legs. He finally released her from his butterscotch grip. "Its still pretty early, I think I want to lay back down for a bit Uncle D" 2-D shifted his smirk on his face to a quick frown. "Aww, but I wanted you to watch Captin Howdy with me (if you dont know what that is go ask your parents...Im serious)" Emily giggled lightly. "Okay". With this answer 2-D could hardly contain his joy. He picked Emily up and put her on his shoulders, Emily laughing the whole time, resting her head in his fluffy cerulean plot. "Come on, lets go wake Aunt Noods!" Emily put her hand to her mouth and hissed in laughter like this was some kind of funny mission that had to be kept a secret. "Yeah" she whispered and 2-D gave her a piggyback out of the room to get Noodle.

_Meanwhile_

Russel was in the bathroom wearing nothing but his robe, and his cute 'wittle' pink bunny slippers (I know, I know, guys don't wear bunnies, but hey, Russel is one of a kind hehe...sorry) He stood in front of the mirror, still not awake yet, turned on the cold tap water and started to fill up the sink. He stared at himself in the mirror. "You...Yeah I'm talk'n to you! (he points a finger at the mirror then pauses for a second) I don't see anyone elese here? Are you talking to me? Are you Talking to Me?" But his conversation with himself (parody of "Taxi Driver")suddenly ended when his 'wittle' bunnies began to get soaked from the ice cold water. "Ahh!" the sink was over flowing everywhere. Russel qiuckly splashed the cold water in his face, drained the water and left.

The mission of waking up Noodle was accomplished, and she, Emily, and 2-D were sitting in the living room watching the American Classic "Captin Howdy" show, with 2-D at the end of his seat singing along to the theme. "_Good ol' Capt'n Howdy_!" he sang waving Emily's hands in the air. Noodle was still not awake yet and started to doze. I guess this would be a good time to explain that Noodle was not a teenager anymore. She was a young woman at the ripe age of 21, and it showed. It still baffils the band of how much she had grown. Emily was laughing her little head off, from 2-D making funny faces. The show ended and everyone calmed down again. Noodle woke back up at the silence. "Well, Emily Rose-san, what do you want for your special breakfast?" she asked sleepily. Emily thought long and hard from this, she made that oh- so- cute face she always made when a serious question came to her mind, sticking out her tongue on the side of her mouth. Then she thought of it. "Daddy!" she cried out with her hands in the air. Noodle's eyes widened, and 2-D went pale. "You want to eat your father for breakfast?" he questioned the young one. Emily shook her head and giggled. "No! I want to go wake him up! Uncle D!" she replied. Noodle sighed in relieve. This took a while for 2-D to process through his brain, but then he got it. He picked her up to head to the carpark. Russel had entered the Living Room greeting Noodle. "Good morning sunshine" he said to her sweetly. Noodle returned to him with a great big toothy smile. "Come help me make breakfast" Noodle nodded and followed Russel ino the kitchen.

The carpark was very cold, so 2-D kept Emily close to his chest to keep her warm since she was still in her pajamas. You could hear the rain hitting the roof, very loudly. "The zombies will be looking for some place dry, so we better hurry" He said to himself. They got to the Master's domain, the Winnebago. "Daddy!" Emily yelled, which echoed through the carpark. "Shhh!" 2-D hushed her, in fear of the Niccals, and possibly some zombies that found their way into the carpark. Emily put her hands over her mouth to show that she understood. 2-D slowly opened the winnie door, and slid Emily in. There was no way in Hell 2-D was going in there knowing the dire consequences. Acorrding to Murdoc, Emily was the only one allowed in the Winne, besides his lady friends that "spend the night". Emily hurried across the Winne right into her Father's bedroom. It was completely dark, with the dingy smell of smoke, and gin. All you could see (well to Emily's short view; yeah she's a shortie) was this giant mass on the matress under a dark, worn, brown blanket, that gently went up and down with the mass's heavying snoring and breathing. Emily tip toed to the side of the bed,and climbed on top of the brown mass.

She sat on top and gently giggled from the ride of the mass going up and down. "No no, fuck off wanker! the mass mumbled in his sleep. "Daddy wake up!" Emily squealed, while shaking the mass. "Oww meh head!" The mass said as he pulled the blanket off his head, revealing a well hung over Murdoc. He turned his head around to find his little girl sitting on his back side. He smirked; planning something in that steel trap of a mind of his; and pulled the blanket over his head again. Emily gasped " Hey! Daddy!" she replied with a surprise. Murdoc pretended to make snoring noises under the blanket. "Daddy!...time to get (then starts to tug at the blanket) UP!" she yelled. Murdoc pretends to wiggle in his sleep, shaking Emily off of him to the side of the bed towards the window (like he would try to knock her off the bed... God people!) Murdoc yelled playfully under the blanket. " Grrr!! ...I'm the Monster from Essex and I'm hungry! I only eats lil' girls that are seven years old! You wouldn't happen to be seven years old today would you?" Emily laughed nervously. "Maybe" she replied in a nervous giggle. "Grrr I'm gonna get you!"he said very quickly. Murdoc then threw the blanket up and quickly pulled Emily to him right before the blanket covered them both. Emily screamed with joy as the Monster from Essex attacked her with tickles and play bites. Finally Murdoc released her and gently kissed her on her forehead. "Happy birthday my Luv" he whispered to her. "Let's go eat breakfast k?' Emily said as she jumped up out of the bed, With Murdoc holding her hand, she tugged at his arm all the way down to the kitchen.

Murdoc had changed abit himself. He successfully had quit smoking, and SOME of his booze binges, but one can only take one step at a time... hey, he really is trying for her. Since Murdoc had quit smoking he had this urge to do something with his hands. So everytime he had a cigarette craving he went straight to the fridge to cook himself something... and it showed. Murdoc had gotten a lot chunkier since his Heart Attack. Mostly in his face ( now he himself had big chubby cheeks hehe) and belly, but this made Emily only love him even more.

They finally got to the kitchen to find everyone sitting at the table waiting for the birthday girl. "Happy Birthday Rose bud!" Russel said warmly as Emily ran over to him to get her annual "Big Birthday Bear Bug Hug" (wow that's a mouthful) "Good Morning Uncle Russel"she replied. "Made your favorite" he also said. "Oh Applesauce pancakes!" she gushed and ran over to her spot at the table, and Murdoc joined her with his cup of pure black coffee. "Yo Muds, what do ya want to eat?" Russel asked as he pulled out a frying pan. "Nothing, If I get hungry I'll make it meh self." Murdoc said waving his hand in the air. He still had a hang over and just wanted to shut his eyes. 2-D had finished peeling his orange and threw it on the table. Noodle stoppied nibbling on her toast and looked at him. "2-D-san? Are you still going to see that movie with me today?" she asked with a small mouthful of cottage cheese. "Oh yeah. What one is it again?" "The Zodiac,that Jake Gylleehaal is a total hottie" Noodle repleid in a gush, and a giggle. She then realized that she said that out loud and that everyone was staring at her even Emily Rose. Noodle blushed a bit. "Oops, sorry" after she apoligized for her feminine thoughts, everyone went back to their business. As soon as 2-D finished the last bit of his orange; which he nearly choked on; Noodle grabbed him by the wrist and rushed him out the door. "Come on! I'm dying to see this movie!"she yelled. "I'm SURE you are!" Murdoc called out the her in a harsh chuckle. "AHHH!" was all that was heard from 2-D, then the door was slammed shut. Russel had now finally sat down passing over Emily Rose her birthday breakfast, which she chomped down delitfully. "Slow down baby, or your going to choke." Murdoc said to her with a smirk, while downing the rest of his coffee. Russel had poured a liter (or what seemed like it) over his pile of panckaes. "Are you sure you don't want any man?" he asked with a mouthful, and food flying out, and some hit Murdoc in the face. "Yeah...(he wipes off the spit and food from his face, and shivers) I'm sure". Emily had just finished her meal. "All gone"she said followed by a little burp. Emily gasped from her rudeness and covers her mouth with her hands, her eyes open wide. Russel and Murdoc glanceover at her. Murdoc leans back on his chair. "It's okay luv, it's your birthday, If you wanna burp YOU burp" right after he said this he burps loudly. Emily giggles, and Russel shakes his head with a grin. Emily jumps down fromher chair and leaves to go get dressed.

Russel looks over a Murdoc once more. "Man why are you so quiet this morning? Don't tell me your sick ar something?" Murdoc closed his eyes and folds his arms over his chest. "No, I'm not, and that just the thing." he replied. Russel looks at Murdoc with confusion. "It's meh D-Day Russ. I wasn't suppose to live to see this day. My Daughter's seventh birthday, I was suppose to DIE." Russel then stops eating. "I've beat it. I proved that doctor wrong. I'll never leave her like that, ever." Russel smiled warmly. "You sure won't man, you quit smoking, and hopefully soon ALL of the drinking." Murdoc smirks and rolls his eyes from this comment. "Then we can work on this (Russel pokes at Murdoc's belly)". Murdoc swats his hand away. "Hey, hey...knock it off lards! I'm mean look whose Fucking talking! I don't know about you, but I know I look good!" then he gets up and leaves the Kitchen. Russel rolls his eyes and continues to finish his meal.


	2. The Check Up

"No! Please I don't want to go." Emily cried nuzzling her head into 2-D's arm. "You have to little luv. They just want to see if your healthy is all." He replied to her sweetly as he stroked her face. Murdoc looked back at her from the rear view mirror. They were stuck in traffic, Emily crying, and sitting out in the heat with starting to get on his nerves. " Em, its nothing but a little ol' check up for your noggin." he said to her, still facing the windsheild, but his hand reached out and patted her foot in reasurance. Russel sat next to Emily, who was in the middle,and she was clinging to his arm. Noodle sat in the passengers side talking on her cellphone to her boyfriend Kawaichi. "No I can't Ka, we're on our way to Emily Rose- san's appointment at the hospital...ya... okay, I see you tonight Paturu! ( Love ya)." Noodle hung up and turned around to Emily. " Don't worry sweetie you'll be in and out, then we go to get ice cream okay?" Emily looked up at her and wiped the tears from her chubby cheeks. "Really?" she asked in a sob. " Anything for you darling." Russel whispered to her lifting her chin and wiping the remaining tears from her face. Emily smiled and placed her head back on 2-D's arm. The traffic started to move. "It's about fucking time..." Murdoc mumbled under his breath, but as soon as he said this the traffic stopped agian. Murdoc's face became beet red, and he grinded his teeth hard. Noodle looked over at in in horror. Murdoc looked over at her and grinned evilly. "No...Murdoc-san do not..." but before she could finish, Murdoc revved the engine and drove on the sidewalk of the street. People had to dodge this way and that. "Get the Hell out of the way ya bunch of Wankers!" Murdoc screamed while beeping the horn furiouslly. 2-D clung to the seat of his chair, with Emily in his lap. "Muds...slow down!" Russel yelled, and in a really pissed manner, because at the speed they were going made Russel's favorite baseball cap fly off and out of the geep. "Oh shut the fuck up Lards, we're here." Murdoc replied apruptely stopping the Geep. From the stop 2-D's head flew forward and hit the hard back of the passenger;'s chair. "OWW!" he screamed, making Emily jump alittle. Murdoc chuckled hard. "Fucking Moron.." he said while getting out of the car.

Emily slid off of 2-D's lap and back in the middle of the seat, 2-D got out rubbing his tender head,along with everyone else, except Emily; she refused to get out of the car. "Come on Baby Girl here's our stop." Russel said to her at the window. They thought it was all a good idea to let her come out on her own, she wasn't a baby anymore, and they wanted her to feel that she was a big girl. "No!" she replied in a demanding manner. "Noodle tapped on the glass. "Emily -san, if you come out, I'll take you skating in the park later, you love to skate." Noodle said to her sweetly, but her brib was not working., Emily started to tear up again. "Aww little Luv, its gonna be okay." 2-D said to her, still rubbing his head. "I think I have a concusion..." he said to himself staring at the ground. Murdoc was now begining to lose his patience. "Em, come on now, enough with the games eh?" Murdoc tried to persuade her out. "I'm scared daddy, please don't make me go." she cried. Murdoc shook his head, then looked at his watch. " Babe we're gonna be late." he said in an angry tone. Tired of waitnig he opened the door and drug her gently out of the Geep. He held her in his arm while she cried lightly. "Shh now." he said to her while rubbing her back as they entered the building.

In the lobby of the doctor's office, there were sick children, quietly sitting with their parents, sleeping in their arms, or quietly playing on the floor. All that was heard was small, weak, sick coughs from the children. Russel signed them in at the desk. "Why hello there Hansome." Said a robust nurse at the desk. Russel looked up at her, she was big, round, and big breasted, that looked like they were choking the woman; she winked at him. "Uh Hello there ..(he looks at her name tag) Jade.." he replied with a big blush, then he sat down with a bashful grin. Murdoc sat down with Emily in his arms, then he put her down, but she won't let go of him. "Em, what's the matter with you today." he said to her. "No..." she said in a whine while burrying her face into his chest. Murdoc sighed, and rolled his eyes while stroking her soft balck hair. Noodle sat next to Murdoc. "What's wrong?" she asked him. " I don't know why she's so scared, I mean, she's acting like this is her first time doing this." Murdoc replied in frustration (he is just having a bad day). "Emily Rose Niccals?" called a nurse from the back. "That's you kiddo." Murdoc whispered to Emily. She began to shake. "Come on now." He had to get up for Emily to move, but she still clung to his pretruding belly. "Please Daddy, take me home. I don't want ice cream anyway!" she cried. The nurse smiled. "Would you like Daddy to come with you?" she asked sweetly. Murdoc looked down at her. "Yeah honey, I'll be with you the whole time." Emily looked up at him with deep tears in her ice blue eyes; she nodded. Murdoc picked her up and she nuzzled her face into his shoulder as they walked into the doctor's office.

The Doctor's office was nice and warm, just like the doctor's personality. "Hello agian Emily, how are you today?" he asked her, bur she didn't reply and just snuggled her face deeper into her father's shoulder. " Well? Aay hello Em." Murdoc incouraged her, but still nothing. "I don't know what's the matter with her latelly Doc. She's shaking, that's how scared she is" Murdoc replied with a loud sigh. The doctor nodded in agreement. " We all have those days."he said then led them into the CAT scan room. "Let's see how our little girl is doing shall we." he also said as Murdoc placed Emily on the table , wipping the tears from her eyes. "Smile for me baby" Murdoc whispered to her with a grin of his own. Emily didn't smile, infact she was angry with him for not taking her out of that place. As he wiped her face, she pushed his hand away in anger. "Hey!Don't be like that." Murdoc scolded and sat down in the chair in the corner. The doctor came up to her and did the usual ritual of checking her eyes, thoat, reflexes, you know the usual doctor check up. Next came the CAT scan. "You know the routine Em." the doctor winked and handed Emily her shake. "What favor is it?" she asked making a disgusted face. "Strawberry Banana" he replied in a chuckle. Emily held her nose to cover the taste and she downed it. "Yuk!" she yelled sticking out her extremely long tongue. (for though's that don't know; when you get a CAT scan or an MRI they have you drink these shakes that contain radiation in them, the radiation gets in the blood stream and when the pictures are taken in the scan, it glows or shows up in the pictures) "Good Girl" the doctor praised her and gently guided her to lay down on the scan table. "Remember its only for three minutes, do you think you can stay as still as a tree for three minutes?" the doctor asked. Emily nodded with a frown. Then the nurses cued up the machine, the table slid in and the pictures were being taken. The table slid back out and Emily jumped off, ran to Murdoc and snuggled her face into his belly.

"Okay, Emily, Mr. Niccals..I'll call you when the results come back." Murdoc nodded and guided Emily out of the CAT scan room. "Oh and Mr. Niccals?" the doctor called. "Yeah." Murdoc replied while rolling his eyes. "Make sure you follow that diet I gave you a few years back. Looks like the pounds are creeping up on you again...or is it just Baby Fat still" the doctor chuckled. Murdoc grinned and patted his belly. "It is and always will be". he replied while walking out. "Fucking Scumbag" Murdoc mmbled under his breath.

_ A Few Hours Later..._

The Nurse came to the doctor with Emily's CAT scan results. "Here doctor, this is Emily Rose Niccals file." the robust nurse said and waddled out of the office. "Mmm...mmmm! That Russel sure is a nice piece of ass!" she said out loud. The doctor shuddered from her comment and opened up the file. He placed the picture of Emily's brain on the board and turned on the light for the image to show up. "Oh no...this poor girl" The doctor said while shaking his head. The nurse over heard this. "Is everything alright Doctor?" she asked curiously. " I don't think so Jade...I don't think so...you better get Mr. Niccals on the phone. We have to get this girl a hospital room." the doctor took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes in sympathy.


	3. The Worst Fear Returns

Before they all headed back to Kong, they took a short detour to the ice cream shop like Noodle had promised. It was a hot day and noone wanted to eat inside so the gang took one of the tables sitting outside, but that was a risk that had to be taken to be admist all the fans that recognized them. Yes the Gorillaz loved and adored all of their "number one fans", but Murdoc seemed to gloat in it way too much. Russel had went to get everyone's order and he was swarmed by fangirls. They band watched from a far knowing what was to come within the next few minutes. "I just don't get it." Murdoc said outloud shaking his head. "What's that Muds?" 2-D replied putting on his shades to avoid eye contact with the public. "How someone at his girth can still get all the pretty ones" Murdoc laid his head in his palm and pondered. "That's not nice Murdoc-san" Noodle replied sounding alittle hurt from his comment about her adoptive father. "I'm just say'n is all" Murdoc replied in his own defense. Russel started to speed walk to they table with a small crowd behind him. "Everyone ready." Murdoc warned pulling out his pen. 2-D and Noodle nodded while shifting in thier seats. Murdoc pulled Emily closer to him not to lose her in the crazed crowd from what has happened in the past.

_Murdoc, Emily; she was only four at the time; and 2-D were out shopping in the mall when before they knew it they were surrounded by fangirls. The crowd was a little rowdy,...actually they were unrully and a few girls literally dove on Murdoc and 2-D, kissing and caressing them, in the mist of this happening Emily was seperated from Murdoc's hands and she got lost in the crowd, and unable to get back to them until the girls left (which took quite a long time). Murdoc pushed his way threw the sea of girls, but every time she was insight, a girl jumbed on top of him. By the time he was able to reach her he found her crying on the floor._

Murdoc was not gonig to let that happen again. He wrapped his arms around her, almost as a shield, as the tidal wave of fan came towards the tiny table. "OMG! Its 2-D!!...AHHH Noodle Hi!...Murdoc will you Marry ME!!!" screamed the fans as they swarmed the table. "Alright, alright ladies!...give meh yey napkins and lets get this started shall we?" Murdoc said with a girn as he grabbed all of their napkins, signed and passed them to his band mates to hurry it along. "Oh 2-D have my baby!" one of the pubescent girls cried. "Wait a sec? is that...Emily Rose...Oh My God! Its Murdoc's daughter!" cried another. "Fuck.." Murdoc mumbled under his breath. For the seven years she was on this earth Murdoc tried his damned-ist to keep her out of the Lime Light, and she was finally recognized. The girls wrapped around her and Murdoc. As you know Emily is a very shy person and she doesn't tolerate people getting too close to her face; too make matters worse she was not in a good mood today. "Aww Murdoc she's beautiful!" one of the teen girls cried as she went to pinch her cheek. "No!" she cried swatting away her hand."Woah! you should teach her some manners!" she replied in a hurt, angry voice. Murdoc's fatherly instinct had kicked in. "Well I don't think you would like it if some stranger went up to you and tired to grab at yer ugly mug!" he yelled in her face. "Chill mate! She was trying to be nice!'one of fans defended the angry girl. "Get the Hell out of here!" Murdoc yelled crumbling up their napkins. "Muds calm down man!" Russel tired to relax the over protective dad. "No! No one's gonna talk about meh parenting skills, or my lil' girl like that!...I said get the Fuck away from us!" Murdoc yelled and the fans scattered.

Russel shook his head. "You gotta learn to deal with what people say man... you do realize this is going to be all over MTV right?" Murdoc snatched his sundae from Russel. "I don't give a fly'n fuck... just as long I don't see my baby's face on the screen, I don't care". Murdoc spoke with ice cream stuffed in his cheeks. Noodle looked over at him a giggled. "What?' he asked her in a snobbish voice. "You just remind me of when Emily was a baby with her chipmunk cheeks" she replied in a cheeky smile. Murdoc shrugged and continued eating. "Here you go darling, green apple flavored ice cream" Russel handed Emily her bowl, "Thank you" she replied very low. Noodle's cell rang, it was DARE as the ring tone. "Uh oh gotta take it...its probably lover boy" Murdoc teased. "On the nose" Noodle replied was a grin, got up from the table and walked away. "God forbid she talk to him in front of us" Murdoc rolled his eyes. "They have been going out for a long time now" 2-D stated while licking his waffle cone and mint ice cream. " Too long if you ask me...he better be promising a ring soon, or I'm gonna drag his ass around town until he finds the perfect ring for her. This aint no game. If he's serious with her I better hear wedding bells." Russel said while cracking his knuckles. "But Noodle's yer precious baby remember...why do you even want her to get married?" 2-D asked. Russel sighed. "Because I know she's really happy with Ka, and she's not a baby anymore. I just don't want this to be a lost cause for her is all" Russel replied with his eyes closed. Then it was silent for a moment. Murdoc was scarfing down his sundae faster than Russel was, 2-D took his time in his cone, but Emily...she wasn't eating at all. "What's the matter babe? Don't you want yer ice cream?" Murdoc asked gently. Emily didn't respond to the question. She just stared at her feet, then leaned her head on Murdoc's arm. "Do you not feel good Sweetheart?" Murdoc asked as he place his hand on her forehead. "Is she sick Murdoc?" 2-D asked in concern. "No she doesn't have a fever. What's the matter with you today eh? Are you tired?" Murdoc asked very concerned. Emily started to tear up. "Aww okay honey, okay." Murdoc consoled her by picking her up. "I want to get her home." Murdoc said. "Pack up her ice cream I'm gonna eat it later." He also said heading for the Geep with Emily crying in his arms. "Shhh...okay... do you want to take a nap with Daddy when we get home eh?" he asked her in a gentle voice. Emily shivered and placed her cheek on his. "Noodle...LETS GO!" he called for her. She hurried over to the Geep. "What's going on...I thought we were eating our ice cream here?" she asked. "Change of plans...yer driving" Murdoc threw the keys to her. Noodle gasped with delight. "Yes!" she squealed. It was very rare Murdoc let anyone drive his precious Geep, but if he put Emily down now, she would cry her head off all the way back to Kong.

Murdoc sat in the back with 2-D, cradling Emily but nothing was working. "Aww...Emily Rose...calm down baby, we're almost home" Russel turned around and stroked her leg. "Daddy!" she cried. "I'm right her darlin'. I'm not going anywhere. "Murdoc rubbed her back, but she just shivered all over, and whinned into his chest. She shifted so she could curl up and hide her face into his belly. "I wish you would tell me what's wrong" he whispered to her. She was begining to scare them now.

It was sundown, and the Kong grave yard started to stir with undead life when the band finally got home. Hurrying inside, of course 2-D tripped on one of his untied shoes, and a zombie crept over him, and grabbed his leg, "Get it Off! GET IT OFF!" he screamed. The rest of the Gang managed to get to the door. "KICK EM' IN IT'S FACE!! FACEACHE!!" Murdoc yelled to him. It took a moment for Muds' comment to process then, using both legs, 2-D bucked the zombie in the face, causing it to fly and hit about eight other walking dead along the way. 2-D crawled to the door and slammed it shut behind him. "Hey D' I think you just invented a new sport?" Russel said. "Really?" 2-D asked in confusion. "Yeah...Zombie Bowling" Russel chuckled as he went to the kitchen to start dinner. As soon as Noodle got in she rushed in her room to get ready for her date with Kawaichi, and Murdoc took Emily to take a nap with him in the Winne. He really didn't want to leave her alone in her state. 2-D sat down at the kitchen table while Russel explained to him how to prepare a meal for five, like he was in some kind of cooking show. "Man I should record this.." 2-D said outloud. "What you talkin' about D'" Russel replied in confusion. "Russel would love to watch this show." Russel raised an eyebrow. "O...kay" then 2-D; being the extremely slow individual he is, then realized that he really wasn't watching TV, but he was still in the kitchen at Kong. 2-D's cheeks went red. "Sorry Russ, I forgot it was you." Russel nodded his head slowly. "I think you DO have a concusion from earlier, cus, even you are not THAT slow" 2-D stared at the floor from having a short atention span. Russel shook his head, and glanced over at the phone. It was blinking meaning someone had left a mesage. "I bet that's Jaime and Damon, wanting to go over the movie script again" Russel walked over and pressed the button.

_"Hello this is a message for one Mr. Murdoc Niccals. It's Doctor Green. I have the result from Emily's CAT scan of her brain. I'm looking at them right now. I think it would be apporpriate to bring her down to the hospital at once...Mr. Niccals, its back...The Epilepsy is occurring again within Emily's brain waves."_


	4. My Sunshine My only Sunshine

Just wanted to say thanks for the kind reviews, and a special thanks for the faithful ones that also read the pervious story. Just wanted to apologize for some confusion. I know my summary mentions Emily as a teen and having an interst in boys... this will happen, I just want to get her childhood out of the way first. Her epilepsy will have a huge part in this story, and I needed some background to work with. Thanks again, remember to keep reviewing------Zombiepop69

_Meanwhile the hefty hip-hop master and the mildly retartded singing God were in the kitchen..._

Murdoc had taken his little girl to his domain, the winnebago, to calm her down and catch a few winks while he was at it. walking through the carpark Emily gently sobbed into his shoulder while Murdoc rubbed her back lovingly. The rusty door of the winnie rang through the carpark and inside which startled his faithful winged pet Cortez. "Caww!" he screeched as his masters entered. "Listen mate, the zombies are roaming, go feast on them" he encouraged Cortez as he held the door open for him. Cortez swiftly flew out to get a good meal as Murdoc and Emily went into the bedroom. "Daddy!" Em cried as if it was some stranger holding her tightly. "I'm right her babe, calm down honey" he whispered to her. Murdoc layed down on the bed with Emily on his chest. Emily squirmed a bit and shivered. "Shhh..." Murdoc soothed as Em placed her head on his chest. Murdoc reached down and took her shoes off so she could relax more, then he threw them across the winne and made a big thunk! sound, with a bit of glass breaking. "Oops..." Murdoc replied to himself and shrugged it off and he continued to rub his baby's back, but she still shivered. "Are you cold my luv?...Why don't you answer meh today eh?... I can't help you if you don't tell meh whats wrong babe." Murdoc cooed. He could feel her tears being soaked up with his usual, worn, grey shirt. Then he did the unspeakable (at least for the Niccals, and our poor ears!!!) Murdoc caressed Emily's arm with his fingertips, and began to hum a familar tune, followed by:

_You are my sunshine_

_my only sunshine..._

Emily stopped shivering and opened her eyes

_You make meh happy when skies are grey..._

Emily wipped her face on Murdoc's shirt and looked up at him. Murdoc stroked her face with his rough hands.

_You'll never know dear_

_How much I love you..._

Murdoc wipped the remaining tear from her eye

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

Emily had clamed down and cuddled up into his chest. "Atta girl" Murdoc whispered. Emily snuggled her face into his shirt, but then something very familar came to her. She placed her ear against her father's chest and listened. She felt his body heat through the shirt, his heavy breathing, his chest going up and down, but this isn't what caught her attention. It was the gentle, but loud _thump, thump...thump, thump _sound. So soothing to her ear, she looked up at Murdoc once more. He smiled and patted her head. " I remember" she said quietly. "Remember what Em?" Murdoc replied a little bit confused. "Your heart...I remember your heart sounds when I was sick" she said low. Murdoc was surpirsed. "You remember that?...Lucifer, you were a just a baby when I laid you on meh chest when you couldn't sleep and were sick. You remember my heartbeat?" Emily nodded, "I like your heart sounds" she then laid her head back down on his chest to listen to the gentle rythm, but as she laid there another memory flooded her mind. She sat straight up and look at Murdoc who was about to fall asleep. "Your heart" she said a little bit louder this time. Murdoc opened his eyes. "What about it?' he replied a bit upset, and tired. "I remember your heart...YOUR heart was sick" Murdoc was shocked, all of these memoried were being triggered by a simple heartbeat...and so fast. " Yeah...my heart is still sick babe" he whispered to her. "Your sick?" she asked. Murdoc brought her a little closer to his face and placed his cheek on hers. "My heart is weak honey, thats all. I didn't mean to scare you. Dadd'ys fine." he reassurred her. "Don't worry Daddy, I'll take care of you" Emily Rose replied and kissed his warm, stubbly, in need of a shave, cheek. Murdoc grinned and began to tickle her. Emily cried out in laughing fits "Oh? Doctor Emily, help meh! Help meh stop my tickling disease...oh no! Now YOU caught it, You Caught Meh Tickling Disease!" Murdoc stopped and laid back down and so did Emily. She hugged his tightly.

Suddenly Russel busted open the winnie door, which startled Emily making her squeal from frieght and she snuggled into hier father's arms. Russel made his enterance to the bedroom. "Sweer Satan Lards! I just had her calm down and ya scare her half to death!" Murdoc yelled as he embraced his daughter. "Muds...not now...we have bigger problems" Russel replied in a huff and a puff. "What is it...meh and the Chavvy were about to take a nap" Murdoc rolled his eyes in agiation. "Dr. Green called with Em's results" Murdoc sat up real quick. "Well?' Murdoc asked in suspense. "Its back...he wants Emily to go to the hospital right now...its bad"

Yeah...I know, really out of charcter. Like Muds would actually sing, and especially that song, but, I thought it was really appropriate for the moment. My dad used to sing that to me when I was that young, so...there ya go.


	5. A Million Kisses More

I know its been a while, but I have writers block at the moment, and this chapter kind of goes nowhere (had a hard time getting to the point), so I apologize now for it... I promise the next chapter will be worth reading... please keep reviewing, I love getting feedback to help me improve my stories------zombiepop69

Back at the Hospital, Dr. Green was waiting for them in the lobby. The gang hurried in, minus Noodle she had rushed out earlier to go on her date; Murdoc holding Emily's hand, and power walking, Emily had to pretty much jog to keep up with her father's long strides. The Doctor leaned up against the wall pushing up his specs on his face. He had a habit of playing with his glasses when he was nervous. As he pushed them up everything came into focus and he saw the Gorillaz hurying down the hall. Dr. Green met them halfway. "Mr. Niccals...I'm glad you got my message when you did." Murdoc was pretty much out of breath went he reached the Doctor. He was really starting to get out of shape. "What's going on Doc?" Murdoc asked in a huff and a puuf and a very concerned tone. Russel reached down and picked up Emily. " Come with me" the doctor replied as he lead everyone into his office.

The Dotor placed Emily's brain photos on the lit screen, then sat down to let everyone soak it all in. It was silent for a moment, then "What are we suppose to be looking at?" 2-D asked while scratching his blue spikes. Murdoc turned around and smacked him in the back of the head. "What are you retatrded?...no, wait forget I said that...your fucking brain dead" Murdoc replied in a pissed off manner. 2-D rubbed the back of his sore head, and just stared at his sneakers. "Do you see that dark spot on the right hemisphere?" the doctor asked while cleaning his glasses. Murdoc and Russel squinted and nodded. "Ya... that doesn't mean what I think it is...is it?" Russel asked very slowly. "Shut it Russ! I don't want to here it!" Murdoc yelled in a jumpy voice while placing Emily in his lap. "As we were taking the photos, Emily had a seizure right during the proceedure. That dark spot was the electrical current caught on frame...Mr. Niccals...that spot is a sign of slight brain damage..." The doctor hesitated to say the last part. Murdoc's jaw dropped as 2-D's head popped up; he gripped his chair. Russ got up and walked out of the office. The doctor walked over to Murdoc and placed a hand on his shoulders. "I'm sorry Mr. Niccals, when we have an epilepsy patient that gets to this stage...its only going to get worse...we recommend that with the proper paperwork we can get Emily a full time room at the hospital". Murdoc was in shock. "Brain damage..." Murdoc said to himself very low. "Remember how Emily was shaking earlier today? That was because her central nervous system was going through shock". Murdoc tapped his finger on Emily's knee in nervous taps. "When I get her a room, does she have to stay here...permenantley?" he asked with a jumpy voice. "No...but it would be good if she has another episode she wouldn't have to wait to get a room, it would be acustomed to her so she is comfortable." replied the doctor with his warm voice. It was silent for a few moments. "I'll leave you for a moment to think things through" and the doctor walked out of the office. It was just 2-D, Murdoc and the sick little one. "Murdoc, are you going to get Em a room here?...Murdoc?" 2-D asked very quietly. "Stop talking Dullard..." Murdoc replied cuddling Emily.

_A few hours later back at Kong..._

They all sat in the living room; the TV was on, Emily sat on the floor watching Blue's Clues; but no one talked. Murdoc sat on the couch with his head in his hand, leaning on the arm of the couch staring at Em. Russel was eating chips and reading a magazine "Taxidermy Monthly", and 2-D played his portable ping pong game. Emily coughed gently a few times, making Murdoc nervous. "Are you alright baby?" he asked very concerned and went to pick her up. "I'm ok" she replied. Murdoc sat back on the couch with her, and emmediatley "I want to sit on the floor" Em sat very low and hopped down from Murdoc's lap. Murdoc started breathing very heavy got up from the couch and hurried out to the kitchen. Russel saw this sudden reaction and followed him. "Muds man?" Russel asked as Murdoc pulled the rest of Em's ice cream from the freezer grabbed a spoon and began wolfing it down. "What am I gonig to do Russ?" he asked with a full mouth. "I'll tell you what yet gonna do...your not (Russ grabs the ice cream from Murdoc and tosses it in the trash), going to give yerself another heart attack by pigging out caus' yer stressed, and your gonna be there for her, thats all WE all can do." Russel said very sternly. Murdoc was a little pissed from him throwing out his ice cream, and started roaming through the cabinets. "I don't know how much more I can take...that her body can take...(murdoc grabs at his hair) Brain damage!... I'm afraid to look later down the line to see what she will be like in 5 years...is she gonna be mentally retatrded? Russel...I can't thandle that!" Murdoc yelled as he shoved cookied into his mouth. Russel walked over to him took the cookies and threw them across the room. "Get a hold of yerself man! She's gonna be fine...and what if she ends up mentally challenged...does that mean you woludn't love her the say way?" Murdoc looked into his eyes. "I would love her a million times more if she is was slow, give her a million more kisses, and a billion more hugs" he replied with tears in his eyes. Russel nodded his head. " I know man...I know..."

Murdoc walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room. "Faceache...leave ...now!" Murdoc yelled making 2-D yelp and run out of the master's sight. He then stomped over to the TV and shut it off. "Hey!" Em said in surprise. Murdoc picked her up and sat her in the couch. "We need to talk babe." he said sternly. She looked up at him and tilted her head. "Why didn't you tell me you had an episode? Is that why you gave us a hard time at the doctors today? because you knew what was to come?..." Murdoc asked very low. Emily put her head down. "I don't know" she replied in a whine. "Emily Rose, this is serious, you know I love you, and if something happened to you...I don't know what i would do" Murdoc said. "I was scared" Emily said with a tear. Murdoc looked at her with sympathy on his face. "I don't want to be sick again" she cried. Murdoc pulled her closer to him and hugged her tightly. "I don't want you to be sick again either my love...me either"


	6. new projects

_well I'm back again for a short while I'm on winter break. I've been extremely busy with school and work. "all work and no play makes Jack(ie) a dull gal" . I apologize if it seems like I lost my touch, but I havent worked on this fic is such a long time that I forgot the point I was making...so...I'll see if I can recover it. ( thanks to a fan who wrote about my absence)_

_dotn forget to review...I really need feedback._

_-----zombiepop69_

_ok._

( I wanted to ge to the main plot about Emily being a teen and how Murdoc deals with the hormones and stuff haha( thats what it says in the summary)...so I an jumping from her childhood to teen years so not to confuse anybody. pieces will soon be put together slowly)

_8 years later..._

The hot steaming water splashed across her face, and slid down her chin .Steam rose to the ceiling fogging up every piece of glass in the room. The boom box blaring "promiscous girl" by Nelly Furtado. She hummed to the tune while suds clogged up the drain. A hefty hip hopper gently knocked on the door ( more like a pounding from his huge drumstick holding grasp). "Hurry up darling. Your breakfast is getting cold" her yelled to her. "Ok Uncle Russ I'll be right out" she replied. With that she shut off the water and went off to do her early morning rituals.

The Gorillaz were all in the kitchen tired of waiting for the little one to join them with her grace. Noodle and her fiance; Kaiwachi, had went out to breakfast; 2-D ate his usual orange salad; Russel ate all the breakfast food you could think of, and Murdoc just drank some irishcream coffee ( with a shot of whiskey...the sly devil heh) while reading the paper. " I told her, her breakfast is gonna get cold... and now it is...dang...nothing worse then cold applesauce pancakes" Russel said with food stuffed in his cheeks. Murdoc didn't bother to look up but continued to thumb through his paper. "Its her own damn fault...she'll learn." he repiled with his voice a little more raspier then usual. Just with that said he glanced in the doorway and in came the princess. "Ah! there she is.." Murdoc also said with a big grin.

"Good morning daddy." Emily replied and gave her father a peck on the cheek. "Good morning my love" he said in a reply. Emily gimped over to the next chair. "Hey Emily" 2-D yawned and he gave her a toothie grin. Emily waved and gently smiled. Oh how she hated to smile anymore. Her long shiny black hair hung down over her right side of her face, hiding the scar.

" Well I told you your pancakes were gonna get cold and-" but Russel was rudely interupted by Emily. "I know its okay though I just wanted to grab an apple real quick. I have to get to school a little bit earlier today to work on a project with Bridget". Murdoc pulled the paper down a bit to peek over the edge and he lifted his eyebrow in curious-ness (yeah i dont even think thats a word haha). " And what project would that be my babe?" he asked. Emily glanced over to her father. " Biology"...Murdoc's face softened. "Oh". With that he lifted his paper back up and Emily got up from the table grabbed an apple with her left hand and gimped out of the kitchen.

Russel sighed painfully as he was finaly stuffed beyond believe. "Wow..." Murdoc said out loud. "What? To see Russel actualy stuffed amazes you too Muds?" 2-D asked in a joking manner. Russel in return gave D the...death glare. "Yip!" 2D choked on an orange. "No...Emily is gonna be sixteen soon" Murdoc sighed. "She's not a baby anymore". "She's a good kid Man" Russel said while foling his arms. "Ya don't have to tell me." Murdoc stated proudly.

Then it was quiet for a few moments. " Hey Russ...Knock knock..." 2D asked with some pep in his voice. "Russ sighed. Murdoc said under his breathe "Here we go...nobody cares faceache" "Who's there?" Russ asked while rolling his eyes. 2D smiled brightly "Banana!" he yelled and started cracking himself up. "Banana who?" Russ asked; but 2D just continued to laugh infact so hard that his face turned purple, he fell out of his chair and started to roll around on the floor. "Wow! that gets me everytime!" 2D yelled with glee. Russ and Murdoc just stared at eachother. "God your a simpleton" Murdoc stated.

_yeah it sucks i know...im sorry...ill make up for it._


End file.
